The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to location tracking, and more particularly, to systems and methods for location tracking based on beacons.
Location or position tracking using beacons may help guide navigations. For example, in an indoor facility or space, such as a commercial retail establishment, an indoor positioning system may be based on radio frequency (RF), visible light, and/or acoustic beacons. The location of an object equipped with a suitable beacon receiver (e.g., one or more sensors, a smartphone) can be computed from the signals received from one or more anchor node beacons or beacons (RF beacons, visible light beacons, acoustic beacons, or any suitable beacons). The information captured from the beacons may include beacon signal strength, image of the beacon, and the data or code emitted by the beacons. The location computation is based on the beacon information captured at a given location and matched with mapping information about the indoor facility. This mapping information may include the map of the respective indoor facility, the location of the beacons in the facility, and the beacon codes for each of the beacons. The precision of the location tracking system may depend at least in part on the data or information received by the beacon receiver. For example, navigation based on the location tracking system may offer higher precision or resolution if the information received by the beacon receiver is more accurate (e.g., less degradation), and vice versa.